Gracias a ti
by Greysumiz F
Summary: Todo inicio como una misión cualquiera y termine en la tierra a lado de unas traidoras que, con el tiempo, se fueron convirtiendo en mi familia. -ONE-SHOT-


**Hola chicos y chicas, sean bienvenidos a este pequeño pequeña historia, el cual ya tenía muchas ganas de escribirla, pero por asares del destino no podía, debido a que he estado muy ocupada con la Uni.**

 **Espero esta historia le sea de su agrado. :)**

 **Sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe no me pertence, es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y CN.**

* * *

La brisa del océano golpeaba suavemente mi rostro mientras observo con detalle el bello atardecer que se producía en aquel entonces, dándole paso poco a poco a la noche. Me parece tan sorprendente que, después de todos estos años, siga haciendo la misma rutina y que aún no me canso ni me cansare de hacerlo.

Jamás imagine que aquella misión, a la que fui asignada hace tiempo, se convirtiese en lo que sería el inicio de mi felicidad…

Aún recuerdo los ingeniosos escapes que realizaba para no ser capturada por el enemigo, gracias a mis partes mejoradas. Me era tan gracioso ver sus intentos fallidos por atraparme, que realmente consideraba que la palabra "tonta" les había quedado de maravilla. Sin embargo, no todo era gracia, puesto que sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder con este trozo de roca dentro de poco.

Quería regresar a casa a como diera lugar, no me importaba si era con o sin la compañía de Jasper; yo sólo quería irme de aquí cuanto antes.

Por fortuna, me acorde de lo que dijo Lapis en el interrogatorio que le hicimos, cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá, y mi objetivo era simple, raptar al niño humano y por medio de éste reparar el portal. Ahí fue donde, aparentemente, todo se derrumbó para mí.

De repente siento como unas manos tocan mis hombros, sacándome al instante de mis pensamientos.

—Me alegro que por fin te haya encontrado —dice él sentándose a mi lado—, tiene rato que te ando buscando.

—Sabes muy bien que este es mi lugar favorito de todos los días a esta hora.

—Tienes razón lo olvide, disculpa. —ríe de forma breve.

Lo miro detenidamente y su rostro cambia a uno más serio con un toque de lo que parece ser… ¿nerviosismo? Estaba nervioso, por qué debería de estarlo, si en varias ocasiones hemos estado solos y siempre se pone a contar chistes o nos besamos.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, una estrella fugaz acaba de pasar a lo que tan sólo una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Escucho como se aclara la garganta para llamarme de nuevo.

—Peridot, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

—Claro, la que tú quieras.

—Tú… ¿me amas?

Un breve silencio se formó, entre los dos. Su pregunta me había dejado algo sorprendida, pero como todos sabrán mi respuesta es demasiado obvia.

—Por supuesto que sí tontito. Y tú, ¿me amas?

—Con toda mi alma.

Escucho un suspiro de su parte para luego levantarse y arrodillarse enfrente de mí, dejándome confundida por dicha acción.

—Peridot, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y tenemos seis años de ser pareja… así que…

De su pantalón saca una pequeña cajita color negra, la abre, y de ésta se puede apreciar un pequeño anillo.

Realmente no sabía que responderle, me encontraba estática puesto que ya sabía lo que significaba esto.

—Peridot, ¿quieres casarte con este pobre hibrido? —dice él mientras saca el aro con la intención de colocármelo en uno de mis dedos.

—Sí, acepto, Steven Cuarzo Universe.

Él sólo sonríe de forma algo exagerada y me carga para luego dar vueltas. Una vez que se detuvo, lo tomo de las mejillas y le planto un beso. No duramos mucho en dicho acto por lo que me baja y se pone a mi altura para después darme un tierno abrazo.

—Gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. —dijo casi en forma de un susurro.

—No me tiene que agradecerme nada, al contrario, soy yo la que lo debe hacer.

Me aparte un poco del que sería próximamente mi esposo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y acariciarle su mejilla con uno de mis dedos.

—Te amo.

Y una vez dicho lo anterior le di un tierno beso justo en los labios, lo cual no tardó mucho en responder.

Lo que en principio consideré como una catástrofe, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que tan equivocada estaba; pues gracias a este hibrido, conocí el valor de la amistad y la importancia de tener una familia, gracias a él aprendí a perdonar a las personas que me han hecho mucho daño y a dejar el pasado atrás, pero lo más importante es que gracias a él conocí lo que es amar de verdad.

Gracias a ti, mi vida cambio.

* * *

 **Espero que es haya gustado y discúlpenme si tiene algún error de redacción, aun soy media novata en esto así que téngame algo de paciencia.**

 **Para los que siguen mi anterior fic, también les pido paciencia, puesto que aún estoy pensando si reescribirlo desde cero o dejarlo así y darle un final y ya está. El final ya lo tengo sólo me falta pensar que hacer con la historia.**

 **Me encantaría saber que opinan acerca este fic, así si no les molesta podrían dejarme un bonito review.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima. :D**


End file.
